ndesignfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinchūriki
The jinchūriki (人柱力, Power of Human Sacrifice) are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. History A millennium ago, the world was terrorised by a rampaging, colossal monster known as the Ten-Tails. Eventually, through the combined efforts of the twin brothers, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and Hamura, the Ten-Tails was defeated and sealed within Hagoromo, becoming its jinchūriki. Throughout his travels, Hagoromo used the Ten-Tails' power to perform many great deeds and promote peace during his lifetime, causing him to be revered as the "Sage of Six Paths". Towards the end of his life, Hagoromo, knowing the Ten-Tails would be unleashed on the world again when he died, split its chakra into nine living entities called the tailed beasts. Although humanity would for centuries exploit the tailed beasts as sources of power, it would not be until after the establishment of the hidden villages that the practice of creating jinchūriki resumed. The new hidden villages, each with their own tailed beasts, started sealing the beasts into selected villagers: in Konohagakure this was done to protect the village from its beast, the Nine-Tails; in Sunagakure, the abilities that manifested in their jinchūriki were studied so that non-jinchūriki could replicate them; more often than not, though, the jinchūriki were meant to be nothing more than military potential, with little regard for the jinchūriki or even the tailed beast. Because of the difficulties involved when learning to control a tailed beast and the history the tailed beast itself may have with a village, jinchūriki are often hated and ostracised by their fellow villagers, treated as no different than the beast they contain. Members of Akatsuki report that villages are often glad to be rid of their jinchūriki. However, because a jinchūriki is so valuable an asset, it is not in the village's interest to let them be captured or turn into missing-nin. To strengthen the jinchūriki's bond with the village, it is tradition for them to be related to their village's Kage: for example, Killer B is the brother of the Fourth Raikage and Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage. While many jinchūriki do indeed experience hardship in their early lives, either being mistreated by the majority of the village or dying in their failed attempts to control their tailed beasts, some are able to earn respect and recognition both within their village and in the wider world: Gaara and Yagura becomes their villages' Kage, while Killer B, Nii Yugito, and Uzumaki Naruto become regarded as heroes and icons of their villages, with Naruto also becoming a Kage eventually. List of Jinchūriki Ichibi no Shukaku #Bunpuku #Unspecified Jinchūriki #Gaara #Uchiha Obito #Uzumaki Naruto Nibi no Matatabi #Nii Yugito #Uzumaki Naruto Sanbi no Isobu #Nohara Rin #Yagura #Uzumaki Naruto Yonbi no Son Gokū #Rōshi #Uzumaki Naruto Gobi no Kokuō #Han #Uzumaki Naruto Rokubi no Saiken #Utakata #Uzumaki Naruto Nanabi no Chōmei #Fū #Uzumaki Naruto Hachibi no Gyūki #Blue B's Father #Blue B's Uncle #Blue B #Killer B #Uchiha Obito #Uzumaki Naruto Kyūbi no Kurama #Uzumaki Mito #Uzumaki Kushina #Uzumaki Naruto Jūbi #Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo #Uchiha Obito #Uchiha Madara